Who wants to live forever
by Tattered Hope
Summary: Songfic about Toboe's and Tsume's death and their reunion. Spoilers of last two episodes. ToboexTsume pairings. R


A/N-Hey this fanfic is about Toboe's and Tsume's deaths. I picked the song _Who wants to live forever _by: Queen because I felt it really suited them. So please read and leave a review. Thanks

Disclaimer: I don't, _do not, _own Wolf's Rain. But I will take possession of Toboe and Tsume eventually.

(Toboe's p.o.v)

I ran after Quent, all but begging him to come back. I finally stopped dead in my tracks as I saw Darica and Quent, both of their guns aimed at each other. I had promised Blue that I would protect Quent for her. So at the last moment, I ran between them both. A gun was fired. I laid face down in the snow, my shoulder bleeding profusely. I tried to move but the searing pain restrained me from doing so. Then another gun was heard.

There's no time for us There's no place for us 

_What is this thing that builds our dreams,_

_Yet slips away from us_

_Who wants to live forever..._

_Who wants to live forever?_

_Oooh..._

I slowly stood and stumbled over to Quent, all the while apologizing for not keeping him safe. I felt awful, I had broken my promise to Blue. I fell next to him, unable to walk any further. I could feel his arm wrap tight around my neck as his hand caressed my fur. I hid in that warmth, not wanting to believe the truth. I was so tired. I slowly closed my eyes. I took in rigid breaths, each one becoming shallower than the next. Finally, I inhaled one last breath and slowly exhaled for the last time. My last image was of Kiba, Hub, and Tsume running over to me.

_There's no chance for us_

_It's all decided for us_

_This world has only,_

_One sweet moment set aside for us_

(Tsume's p.o.v)

I looked at Toboe. I didn't want to believe he was gone, I wouldn't. He was okay, only sleeping. I looked over at Blue, shaking the old man, probably feeling the same as me. We all howled for our lost companions. Kiba stood and picked up Cheza, He began walking off, saying we had to keep going. I stood with my back to them, I told them I needed to talk to the runt. Kiba nodded and walked off.

Who wants to live forever... 

_Who wants to live forever?_

_Oooo..._

_Who dares to love forever?_

_Oooo...When love must die_

After they left, I knelt by Toboe, softly touching his head. It was true, he was gone. I finally spilled everything. All my emotions came out through words. I told how I got my scar. I told him how much I wanted to take him to paradise. Told him he was the only one I wanted to take. I told him how he was able to melt my heart. With my words came my tears. I stood and looked at Quent's motionless from. I asked him to look after the runt for me. I wiped my tears from my cheeks and walked away, regretting not being able to tell him how I felt.

But touch my tears 

_With your lips_

_Touch my world _

_With your fingertips_

_And we can have forever_

_And we can love forever_

_Forever is our today_

I leaned against the rock, my own shoulder bleeding this time. I had attacked Darcia, injured him severely. He was the one who caused Toboe's death, even if it wasn't his bullet. I wanted to see him die, but he managed to get away and rebound. The next moment I was leaning against a rock, telling Kiba to go. When he left, I closed my eyes, smiling to myself. _Toboe I'm coming. I'll be there shortly. Wait for me, please._ I took in one more forced breath then let death creep upon me.

Who wants to live forever... 

_Who wants to live forever?_

_Forever is our today._

_Who waits forever anyway?_

A young boy closed his eyes tightly, waiting for the collision. He opened his eyes to see that the motorcycle had stopped in time. The boy let out a sigh, holding the white kitten gently. He looked to the person on the motorcycle, not being able to get a good look at his face. When the rider finally took off his helmet, the boy's eyes widened. The rider's eyes widened as well. The boy said a name. The rider responded. Tsume and Toboe smiled. Tsume hopped off his bike and took Toboe in his arms. They were finally together. Tsume planted a kiss on Toboe's forehead. They were together......_forever_.

_The End._

A/N- So, what did you think? R&R, please. It's my first fanfic so be kind.


End file.
